1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a chopping system for macerating food particles entrained in a washing fluid flowing through a dishwasher pump assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a typical dishwasher, a washing fluid is pumped from a sump into upper and lower wash arms such that kitchenware, retained on vertically spaced racks within a tub, will be sprayed with the washing fluid for cleaning purposes. The washing fluid is heated, filtered and recirculated. Prior to being recirculated, the washing fluid is directed through one or more filters that remove soil entrained in the washing fluid, with the soil being collected in a chamber. Periodically, the system will be purged in order to drain the chamber of soil.
Thus, despite the presence of the filters, some soil particles remain entrained in the washing fluid. In recognition of this condition, many dishwashers employ chopping mechanisms located in the washing fluid flow path. Typically, a chopper blade, driven by a pump motor or other driving means, is rotated adjacent to an apertured chopping plate so as to macerate any soil particles that may remain in the washing fluid. As the chopper blade is but one part of a larger mechanism, maintaining a particular spacing between the chopper blade and the apertured plate during assembly is often difficult.
In order to maintain a predetermined spacing between the chopper blade and the apertured plate, many dishwashers employ a spring element. The spring element is located in such a manner so as to urge the chopper blade towards the apertured plate, while permitting the chopper blade to deflect relative to the apertured plate if a large particle is caught between the blade and the plate. However, for various reasons, the spring element may lose some or all of the force applied to the chopper blade. At that time, the chopper blade-to-plate spacing may fall out of factory specifications, resulting in inefficient operation of the pump assembly.
Obviously, the ability of the dishwasher to thoroughly clean the kitchenware will depend on, among other factors, the ability to properly filter and/or macerate soil particles entrained in the washing fluid. Unless proper spacing is maintained between the chopper blade and the plate, the ability to properly macerate the soil particles could be compromised. Although various systems for maintaining proper blade-to-plate spacing are known in the art, there still exists a need for improvements in this field in order to further enhance the overall cleaning functions and pump durability.